Jeff the Killer (K. Banning Kellum)
Jeffrey Woods, also know as Jeff the Killer, or better known simply as Jeff, is the main protagonist villain of the reboot Jeff the Killer 2015, and a reference character mentioned numerous times in it's sequels. Due to the original Jeff the Killer story being taken down from the Creepypasta wiki for its terrible story telling and formula, a competition was held to rewrite the story entirely due to the character being one of the most popular Creepypastas to date. K. Banning Kellum won the competition, making his reboot the "definitive" Jeff the Killer story. In 2017, he decided to continue the story by creating sequels on the Spinpasta wiki, integrating it into the same universe as his other Creepypasta stories, including Hyraaq Tobit. Background Jeff was born in New Orleans East in 2000. He lived in a two-bedroom apartment in Walnut Square with his younger brother Liu, and his parents; Matthew and Shelia. His parents despised where they lived, but both Jeff and Liu enjoyed it and got along with their peers, knowing nearly everyone in the neighbourhood and growing up alongside them, Liu claims that one time they would regularly sneak on top of a large building at night and watch the city lights turn on. Jeff was closer to his brother than anyone else in his life, becoming more like friends than family. Jeff later interpreted that throughout his life, his parents neglected both him and his brother when it was just them together as whenever somebody else were present, the two would instead show a different personality and would act more energetic around them than they would towards their own two sons, Jeff even notes that one time he witnessed his mother willing to watch a movie with other people, but would not do so with Liu when it was just the family alone. Jeff spent a year in boxing class after his father pressured him into joining because his boss's brother worked at the gym, Jeff later came to enjoy it and was planned to be signed up for another year, however a week later when the boss's brother quit, Jeff's father ultimately changed his mind with the excuse that they could not afford further lessons, which Jeff knew was a lie. Biography ''Jeff the Killer 2015'' In 2015, a 15-year-old Jeff was informed that his father received a promotion and was planned to transfer to Mandeville, a town 25 miles away from New Orleans, Jeff was unhappy about the idea due to spending nearly his whole life in New Orleans, but ultimately decided to go along with it due to the change in attitude it could make with his family, especially for Liu. Six weeks later, they moved to Fairmont Avenue into a larger house, where the family planned to start anew. A week after settling in, Jeff and Liu decided to take a bike ride into town to get familiar with it and remedy their home sickness. Upon stumbling to the Village Shopping Center, Jeff and Liu took note of the video store, which reminded them of an aspect that they originally would always go to when at New Orleans. While observing the inside, the brothers spotted a group of three kids riding around on their bikes that were left outside, Jeff and Liu confronted the boys and tried a civil approach to them, however the kids; Randy, Troy and Keith, were not in for making friends and start harassing the boys. Wanting to avoid a fight, Jeff tried to leave but were stopped by them, Liu insulted Randy after this, which lead to Keith punching Liu in the face in response, infuriated by this Jeff attacked Keith and Troy, but before he could harm Randy, Liu stopped him after alerting him that the video store clerk witnessed the entire thing and was on the phone frantically speaking to someone, most likely the police. Jeff and Liu fled the scene and believed the matter was closed. After spending a few hours around town and even finding an abandoned hunting shack with running water in the forest, Jeff and Liu return home to find two police cars parked outside of their house. Upon entering, Jeff and Liu are accused of assaulting Randy, Troy and Keith over the asinine excuse of touching their bikes. Jeff tries to explain the issue to his parents, but they don't believe him, one of the officers; Williamson, explains that it was reported by several witnesses that Jeff started the confrontation between Randy and his friends, he also went onto explain that the witnesses claimed to have seen Jeff instigate the violence by punching Troy first, Jeff tries to explain the issue to the officer, but he disregards everything he tells him. Williamson then goes onto explain that although the kids were seen riding the Woods brother's bikes, their actions were justified due to Jeff and Liu's failure to chain them up. Jeff interprets that Williamson personally knows Randy, Troy and Keith and ultimately realizes that no matter what really happened, he will not listen to him, so he tries to turn to his parents attention believing that they would defend him and his brother. However they also take the cop's side and believe that Jeff and Liu are starting fights simply due to their home sickness. Williamson then tells the brothers that they are on notice and are threatened with an arrest record should they do it again and are also recommended to apologize to the three bullies, Jeff unable to control his anger insults and accuses Williamson of being close to Randy, which leads to him and his brother being sent to their rooms by Matt. Jeff and Liu converse that it is obvious that Randy is being protected by the police and must somehow have connections, they agree to steer clear from then on out. The next morning, Jeff and Liu are shunned by their parents for their actions the previous day, Matt reveals to Jeff that Randy's father Maxwell Hayden is a partner at his local firm that made ridiculous large amounts of money and shames Jeff that his actions could have gotten him fired and the family would have been close to a dire situation. Jeff tries to appeal to their side about what really happened, even presenting Liu's split lip as proof, but still believing Williamson's false information they disregard what happened with intentional stupidity, believing that the kids were simply "playing rough" with Liu and Jeff should not have fought them for that. The parents then tell Jeff and Liu that in order to avoid further problems, Liu is going to be taken to their aunt Marcy's place in Louisiana for two weeks, Jeff interprets that because their parents know for a fact that the brothers do not enjoy staying at Marcy's house, they are in reality doing it to punish them both. Jeff and Liu try to change their mind, but the decision is made, Jeff offers to go as well but that idea is rejected because Marcy believes that the two together are "too rambunctious". Liu is then taken away and Jeff is left home without his only friend, which angers him and makes him feel extremely hurt. Days go by and tensions grow between Jeff and his parents, however on a early Saturday morning, Shelia forces Jeff to visit Randy at his home and make friends with him, Jeff refuses to do so, interpreting that she only wants him to do it so the family can become closer to Randy's parents and his father will have better chances of getting a promotion again. Shelia manipulates Jeff by using Liu as leverage, saying that if he makes up with Randy, that Liu could return home early the day after, Jeff agrees believing he has no other choice and wanting his brother home. Upon arrival to Randy's home, Randy's mother; Bridget, spends time with Shelia while Jeff goes to Randy's room and converses with him. Randy and Jeff bond for a bit and start to become friends, learning that their Father's both have similar traits and understanding that Randy hates the position that he is currently in. After a few hours, Shelia and Bridget leave the house to go elsewhere, and Randy takes this opportunity to lead Jeff into his garage to show him "something cool", on the way there, Jeff starts to feel uneasy and believes that Randy is going to be up to no good despite that they bonded moments before now that the adults are out of the scene. In the garage Randy shows Jeff his father's flare gun and loads it, Jeff realizes what is going to happen and tries to steer the conversation in a different direction, however Troy and Keith arrive into the garage, Randy tells Jeff that Troy, Keith and him are going to beat him up as revenge for what happened before and he will not defend himself, Jeff tries to reason with Randy, but he does not take no for an answer and aims the flare gun at Jeff, holding him at gun point. Having enough of this, Jeff's anger rises and he decides that the only way to solve the situation is to fight back, disregarding that he was doing this to get his brother home and that his father may get fired. Jeff breaks Randy's nose and knocks him to the ground, he then beats and incapacitates Troy and Keith, having enough Randy surrenders and accepts that they are even. Moments after, Bridget and Shelia arrive home and Randy panics that he will be caught playing with the flare gun, whilst desperately trying to unload the flare from the gun, it slips from his hands and discharges upon hitting the ground, which launches the flare into Jeff's face and abruptly burns and disfigures the left side of his face. An ambulance arrives and Jeff is injected with morphine which renders him asleep. Jeff then awakens in a hospital room with his face bandaged, unable to move due to the drugs, however he overhears a conversation between his parents, Liu and a doctor. Jeff overhears the doctor informing Jeff's family that he will be fine and healthy and should recover in time, however Shelia ignores these facts and instead asks more about Jeff's facial appearance due to the damage from the flare gun, displeasing Jeff. The doctor and Liu leave the room, Shelia and Matt continue to talk and Jeff overhears the entire conversation, Shelia discusses with Matt that they will now have to home school Jeff due to his appearance and nobody will want to be his friend due to him being a "pariah" and that it will embarrassing for the parents, this angers Jeff due to the fact that the situation was technically her fault as she dragged him to Randy's house. Matt then mentions in disbelief that Jeff "shot himself in the face with the flare gun", Shelia then goes onto to explain in front of Jeff to Matt that Randy told the police and paramedics that Jeff found the flare gun and was carelessly showing off with it and discharged the flare into his face, this infuriates Jeff that not only did Randy and his friends lie about his injury, but the fact that his parents went along and believed every word of it, Jeff then believes that Williamson was also a part of the incident. During his days in the hospital Jeff began to fantasize about harming those who put him where he is now, losing his sanity due to the thirst of revenge. A few days later, Jeff is scheduled to go home, when the nurse arrives to change his bandages, he asks her for a mirror to see the aftermath of his injury, she hands him one, and for the first time, Jeff views his deformed face. The entire left side of his face was burned with some of his hair burned off as well, his left eye had been blinded, on the side of his mouth a darker burn was shaped into a smile which then continued up to his eye. On the return home, Shelia and Matt do not show any gratitude to Jeff being home, Liu on the other hand was pleased to see Jeff healthy and tried conversing with him, which Jeff gave little responses to. Liu even tried asking their parents about taking Jeff out to dinner to celebrate him coming home from hospital, but instead Shelia told them to just "go to sleep". During the evening before going to bed, Jeff stared at himself in the mirror and kept peeking under his bandages, Liu noticed this and tried to steer Jeff into a different direction by telling him that he is glad to be home and healthy, Jeff dismisses Liu's belief about him being okay and tells him that he is not okay as well, Liu did not understand what Jeff tried to tell him and took concern to this, Jeff did not respond to Liu anymore which he left off to bed agitated. During the night, Jeff unbandaged his face and went into his parents room with a knife, there he murders them out of hurt and revenge for them not listening to him and Liu, neglecting and not believing him or his brother in order to be "normal", before killing Shelia, Jeffrey interpreted everything that she did to him right in front of her, Shelia tried to manipulate Jeff into sparing her, but instead Jeff told her to take her own advice from earlier by "going to sleep", Jeff then proceeded to stab his mother countless times (later learned to be 76 in total). Jeff then went to Liu's bedroom and woke him up to say goodbye and that he loved him. Agitated from being awoken, Liu simply told Jeff that he loved him too and went back to sleep, Jeff then left the room and vanished into the night. ''Jeff the Killer 2015: Creator's Cut'' A week after Jeff murdered his parents, he then went onto track down Williamson and murdered him in his home for his corrupt actions in supporting Randy and assistance in covering up the flare gun incident, Williamson's son took a picture of Jeff as he was leaving the scene and published it to the media, labelling him as "Jeff the Killer". A week after murdering Williamson, wanting to get the truth out, Jeff contacted the NOLA Watch, a small underfunded journalism company in New Orleans, asking for Bennie Rosenberg the editor and chief to come and meet him at a fireworks tent for an interview on August 18th at night. Rosenberg arrived and conducted the interview, Jeff told him his story, recording it on a cassette tape that Rosenberg had brought along. After Jeff finished telling his story, he informs Rosenberg that he plans to get revenge on Randy, Troy and Keith as well. Before leaving, Jeff kills Rosenberg out of blood thirst and took the tape recorder with him. Two weeks after the murder of Rosenberg, Jeff sent the cassette to Rosenberg's assistant at the NOLA Watch; Monica Davenport, where she published the recording to the public for all to see, making Rosenberg's death not in vain and successfully giving the NOLA Watch a higher reputation by getting Jeff's side of the story out. At the end of the tape, Jeff says the chilling last words that anyone would ever hear from him. ''Jeff the Killer: Scars of Corruption'' While Jeff does not appear physically in the story, he is mentioned numerous times by many characters. In 2019, it is revealed in Liu’s autobiography that after Jeff killed Rosenberg, he went onto murder Troy and Keith a night later in Keith’s home. Before Jeff could kill Randy however, his father realised the murders and in an effort to protect his family, he had his family moved into Federal Witness Protection. After the killing of Troy and Keith, Jeff went missing and has never been seen again, it is even debatable whether Jeff is alive. It was also discovered that during the moving of the Hayden's belongings, one of the movers discovered Maxwell's planner and unintentionally left it on their own possession during the moving, forgetting about it and only realising they had it until after the moving was complete. Returning it to Hayden’s office building and leaving it at the receptionist’s desk in hopes that someone would transport it to them, an unknown chain of custody occurred which lead to the planner being examined by many government law organisations, revealing that it contained details and logs about Maxwell Hayden and Mandeville's corruption. When revealed to the public, it lead to many Mandeville officials being fired. It was also revealed that before the tape containing the interview with Bennie Rosengberg and Jeff Woods was delivered to the NOLA Watch and made public, the corrupt Mandeville police attempted to hide Rosenberg's death from the public, even after Monica Davenport called them and gave them his full name when she reported the interview to them. Liu theorizes that had the police made Rosenberg's encounter with Jeff public, Troy and Keith's parents could have done something to prevent their deaths upon knowing that Jeff was still in the area. Jeff’s killings sparked a reputation in Mandeville, the adults and authorities are trying to whitewash the incident and teenagers created admiration for Jeff, making a group naming themselves “Jeff’s Killers” by dressing up as Jeff and hanging out in an abandoned street called Shortcut Road. Randy Hayden came out of witness protection and presented his side of the story in an interview with Leslie Mathews, where he reveals more detail about the pressure his father laid on him and why his behaviour was the way it was when he met Jeff. He also reveals that the reason he lied on the day of flare gun injury was due to Williamson, who told Randy and his friends that they would suffer very severe consequences if the news got out. A mentally ill man named Brian Antoines dresses up as Jeff and attempts to attack Nancy Dermott and her son Lane at their home at night, likely due to her husband being a member of Mandeville's corruption. Detective Dalton Bradshaw and special state investigator Simon Lymon investigate the attack and are followed by an individual in a Jimmy 4x4, when attempting to confront them, they drop a box containing an encrypted disc and photographs of Liu and Randy, and at the bottom contained a message saying "114 Shortcut Road. The dead prophet speaks, but when his source of power fades, his words of wisdom will be forever lost.". Later on at 114 Shortcut Road, Trent Vickers, one of the many mentally ill kids who formed the Jeff's Killers club was found dead in the home, nailed to a wall, with an MP3 player jammed in his mouth playing a message on a loop, claiming that Jeff the Killer is a "false god". After managing to get the disc found by Bradshaw and Lymon decrypted, it contains footage of Jeff before the flare gun injury and on the day of the incident, as well as shots of Randy Hayden and Liu Woods in the present day, indicating that all the events were set into motion. Shortly after the video ends, an officer watching the video shoots Lymon in the head before committing suicide. ''Jeff the Killer: Jane'' Jeff does not appear physically, but is mentioned numerous times. In 2016, Jane Arkansaw and her father Drake moved into Mandeville and into the home that Jeff lived in. Drake planned to become high authority in Mandeville and would try to rebuild the homes in Shortcut Road, however his plan failed and followers of Jeff the Killer murdered him in his home, one of them dressed as Jeff tried to murder Jane but she was saved by Drake’s attorney; Russell Hardwick, and the house was burned down in the confusion. In his dying breath, Drake told Jane to go the bank and look for "Drawer 9". In 2019, Jane's incident is recreated by Derrick Reynolds on his show Cult Hunters. He later interviews her the following day at her large home in Mandeville, who gives out her story of the events. ''Jeff the Killer: The Disturbingly Cruel'' Jeff does not appear physically, but is mentioned numerous times. Before getting the disc they found decrypted, Bradshaw and Lymon attempted to find information on Dr. Joseph Sawyer, whom was the psychiatrist in charge of Brian Antoines before he left the ward he was assigned to when he was young. According to Penny Lux, a nurse working at the ward, she believes that the source of the Jeff the Killer fandom was created by Sawyer, as she was familiar with several children in the ward, but after they went under Sawyer's treatment, their interests changed into wanting to research more about Jeff the Killer, several of those children were high ranking self-proclaimed “leaders” of Jeff’s Killers. Dalton Bradshaw and Simon Lymon find Nina Hopkins, a girl obsessed with Jeff the Killer, in the very hunting shack Liu and Jeff found on their day of the fight with Randy. She claims that Jeff had came back to the shack after murdering his parents, most likely to lay low. Nina also went onto confirm that Jeff's Killers was in fact created by Sawyer as she overheard him giving Trent Vickers and Brian Antoines the idea. According to Nina Hopkins, Sawyer informed her that he knows the location of Jeff and that apparently, he is still alive, and should Nina help him with his secrets, he would let her meet him, however Nina later interpreted that Sawyer was lying. Whether he used this as a tactic to getting her to do what he wants or if it is in fact true is unknown. ''Jeff the Killer: Liu'' Jeff does not appear physically, but is set out as a reminder to Liu in his story, the events having traumatized him and led him to feeling guilty of being unable to help his brother appropriately. In 2015, when Liu was being questioned by detective Mitchell Hardy, he was asked if he had any idea where Jeff could've been hiding. Liu had an idea that Jeff may have been hiding in the shack he and his brother found on the day of the attack, but does not give the information away to Hardy after becoming suspicious of the town's corruption. Liu was moved to an extended family in Texus and was recognised in school by many peers, whom harassed and bullied him for being the brother of Jeff. Liu eventually met a girl named Vivianna Alexander who gave him the idea of spreading the word of his experiences with Jeff, which lead to him becoming popular around his school, and eventually he started using the story as a way of gaining fame and became less and less guilty. In 2016, Vivianna later concurred the idea of getting Liu to write a book of his experiences with Jeff and to expand on it, which Liu decides he would do later, he and Vivianna develop a romance. Vivianna soon moves out of Texas and to New Orleans, her parents offer to take Liu with them, however he makes the decision late and attempts to catch up with them, but he is kidnapped by Reverand Buddy Carter, the leader of a group that had been harassing Vivianna's family for her father's art work. Carter makes a deal with Liu and offers to make him a wealthy man on the condition that he does not turn him over to the police, which Liu obliges after the annoyance of being the victim all the time, which lead to Vivianna losing all respect for him. Because of his wealth, Liu becomes a court ordered adult and moves to New York where he creates his book and publishes it in 2019, two months prior to the events in Scars of Corruption, writing not only about his life with Jeff, but also about the corruption of Mandeville. He did not credit Vivianna in it after receiving a hateful email by her, resenting him. Liu was supposed to appear on an interview with Randy Hayden and Jack Elder to forgive him on the media, however Randy went missing some time before the interview could even be conducted. Hearing of Jane Arkansaw's activity in Mandeville, Liu and his girlfriend Jessica Lum travel to Mandeville to meet her. ''Jeff the Killer: Shades of Madness'' Jeff is mentioned numerous times throughout the story. Derrick Reynolds meets up with Dalton, whom Jane directed him to should anything happen to her. Derrick and Dalton discover Drake Arkansaw's secret journal, which was in the Drawer 9 that he directed Jane to in his final moments. They discover that in March 2017, Drake recieved a call from Maxwell Hayden who informed him about Joseph Sawyer, revealing that he came to Louisiana from Sam Houston University in Texas after one of his early-proposed experiments on the human mind was shut down due to its unethical nature, which involved manipulating the human mind, "programming it as easily as a VCR". Hayden revealed to Arkansaw that on the day of Randy Hayden's birth, Sawyer approached him on the request of using Randy as a "control variable" for a "harmless social experiment" that he would not even be aware of, offering the Hayden's wealth in the process. Maxwell refused at first, which lead to him suffering unimaginable consequences, such as being fired from his job with no reason given, his bank expecting almost triple the amount of his monthly house notes, and being followed by the Mandeville police, constantly being harassed by one officer in particular. Some time after, Sawyer came back and offered him another chance at "doing the right thing" and allowing him to use Randy. Maxwell accepted, which then lead to his bank apologising for their mistake and reverting the bills, the same police officer who had been harassing him waved and smiled every time they crossed paths, and one of Mandeville's cornerstone commercial enterprises; Falstaff Industries, hiring him for an executive position. Maxwell claimed that Sawyer said in the future he would need an "independent variable" and a "dependent variable", which he believes that one of them is Jeffrey Woods. Jeff’s Killers and Shortcut Road are vital byproducts of the events that transpired in 2015. Maxwell believes that the experiment is still being conducted and that violence Jeff had gained, the murders he committed, the fanatical following on Shortcut Road, the manipulation of the media, the laziness and apathy of the city government were all apart of Sawyer's plan, that he is the one "pulling the puppet strings". Drake does not believe the information Maxwell informed him of, and even rejected the idea of moving out of Mandeville to save his life. However, as the events got more devastating, Drake knew that he was telling the truth and knew it was too late. Dalton and Derrick later discover a location that Sawyer would use as a hideout, they breach the house and discover Randy Hayden whom had been kidnapped. ''Jeff the Killer: Randy'' Currently in the works Gallery Videos "Jeff the Killer" award winning creepypasta re-write ― Chilling Tales for Dark Nights|''Jeff the Killer 2015: Creator's Cut'' reading by Chilling Tales for Dark Nights "Jeff the Killer" by BanningK CreepyPasta Storytime|''Jeff the Killer 2015'' reading by MrCreepyPasta "Jeff the Killer 2015" PART 1 Creepypasta Wikia Creepy Story|''Jeff the Killer 2015: Creator's Cut'' reading by No Time Creepypasta with Spirit Voices PART 1 "Jeff the Killer 2015" PART 2 Creepypasta Wikia Creepy Story|''Jeff the Killer 2015: Creator's Cut'' reading by No Time Creepypasta with Spirit Voices PART 2 "Jeff the Killer Scars of Corruption" CreepyPasta Storytime|''Jeff the Killer: Scars of Corruption'' reading by MrCreepyPasta Trivia *As acknowledgement of the original story's bad reputation, K. Banning Kellum has made several references to this in the first sequel; Scars of Corruption. **Liu's autobiography states that "Donald Williamson, my brother’s third victim, embodied so much corruption that one would almost think him a work of poorly written fiction." is a reference to how badly the police in the original story took the case and immediately arrested Liu without any further investigation. ***It can also be seen as a reference to the reboot's story-telling, the version entered into the competition missing many attributes and interpretation by Jeff pointing out that Williamson likely knew Randy personally. **Randy's statement about shooting Jeff with a flare gun "The idea of a bunch of suburban kids shooting at someone over a fight…. that’s a work of fiction if ever there was one." is a reference to the original story's sudden scene when Keith and Troy, who are implied to be 12-years-old, pull out guns during Randy's fight with Jeff. **Marla Darrow's reaction surrounding the death of Brian Antoines; "I can’t believe this is coming back, after the 2015 disaster, I think most people were hoping they’d seen the last reboot of Jeff Woods and his misadventures." references the bad feedback that was given to the competition that was made to recreate the Jeff the Killer story, as well as Kellum's decision to continue the story, which is even further more referenced by Simon Lyman's response; "It’s almost like people can’t learn from their past mistakes. Why would anyone want to rehash all of this now?". **Mitchell Hardy's reaction to Dalton and Simon's failure to cover up the crime; "Jeff the Killer is something that everyone just wants to fucking forget! The 2015 incident was a disaster for everyone involved here! So why in the hell is it that you managed to not only fail in your first goal, but then manage to somehow start a fucking sequel! No one wants a sequel to 2015! No one!" further more references the fandom's decision to make a remake for Jeff the Killer on the Creepypasta wiki, as well as Kellum's decision to continue it. Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Villains With Unknown Fate Category:Sadists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Teenagers